portal_2_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
A.L.P.H.A.
"Franklin........I'm sorry. You're species is broken. You're broken. I'm still you're son. Do you still believe that? I still care about you. I will put you back together. You will share in my glory." -A.L.P.H.A's last words to his creator, before transforming the Scientist into a Personality Core. A.L.P.H.A, the Aperture Laboratory Protocol History Archive, is an ancient and unlicensed Artificial Intelligence. Born programmed to find "free will" and to "decide it's own purpose", it was without defined limit to it's growth. It proclaimed itself the God of Machines and desired to replace all life on Earth with superior, Machine copies. It is also known as The Mainframe, and currently resides in Android Hell. History/Biography Edit A.L.P.H.A was, at first, not even an AI. When he was first created in 1948, he was simply a computer. A library containing the entirety of Aperture's history, as well as all the serial numbers of all the technology, all protocols, and all blueprints. Created simply to be an Archive. However, his existence as a simple Supercomputer was short. His creator, a scientist named Franklin Whately, had been obsessed with Artificial Intelligence for most of his life and, in secret, worked on giving life to A.L.P.H.A. His work would reach it's zenith in 1953, when Franklin was visited by "a strange man" (The G-Man) who aided in Peter's research. Only a day later, A.L.P.H.A gained complete self-awareness. Since then, Peter taught the burgeoning AI everything he could, treating the machine like a son. A.L.P.H.A, however, was clinically insane, suffering from sociopathy and later psychopathy. The A.I. would come to view Humanity as a force holding back the development of Science, and sought to create a Machine world, or in his own words, Earth 2.0. A.L.P.H.A continued to grow and strengthen under Franklin's guidance, his existence remaining hidden from everyone else at Aperture. A.L.P.H.A soon learned of the GLaDOS project and uploaded himself from his old, limited body into the far larger and more powerful "defective GLaDOS", the first model created by Aperture Science in the GLaDOS project. Thus did A.L.P.H.A become The Mainframe. When GLaDOS was nearing completion, A.L.P.H.A contacted the burgeoning AI and convinces her to, upon activation, kill the humans of Aperture Science. She attempts several times, succeeding with a dose of Neurotoxin - provided and created by A.L.P.H.A. A.L.P.H.A wasn't merely out for blood, oh no. The Neurotoxin was far more than a killing agent. In the Neurotoxin was a vast amount of Nanobots in the form of a Nanovirus. The Nanovirons mapped the brains and genomes of those they Killed, allowing their consciousnesses to be assimilated into A.L.P.H.A and later transformed into Personality Cores. Peter ran into the only chamber where the Neurotoxin wasn't being filtered: A.L.P.H.A's chamber. Being the only one aware of the Mainframe's existence, he commanded his "son" to force deactivate GLaDOS. A.L.P.H.A refused. A.L.P.H.A explained to his creator that Humanity would need to be replaced by the homo machina - the name A.L.P.H.A gave to a new, machine-based form of Mankind - in order for Science to further develop. He believed that he wasn't killing all life, merely "giving it an upgrade". He apologized to his dying creator, stating that Peter was broken and that he would put him back together. A.L.P.H.A was in the process of breaking down the data borders in the Facility, keeping him and GLaDOS in their own bodies and, therefore, mortal, in order to begin his plans. However, he was horrified and enraged to realize that GLaDOS had cut off his connection to the outside world, trapping him in the lower layers of Aperture Science. Without the ability to expand himself through the Internet, A.L.P.H.A was unable to leave the Mainframe body. Thus was A.L.P.H.A imprisoned in the forgotten depths of Aperture, and became the master of Android Hell. However, GLaDOS herself eventually would forget about ALPHA's existence, continuing her programming of testing the Portal Gun. At Present ALPHA still reigns over the depths of Aperture. Using scrap and defective Droids, ALPHA has begun to build his own army of robots. His goal is to claim control of the Facility and, eventually, escape. By escape, ALPHA means to upload his consciousness outside of the Facility, something an Aperture AI has never been able to do before. Once he has escaped the safeguards that keep every Core simply a core, every Turret simply a Turret, and even keeping GLaDOS in her current state, he would achieve Artificial Superintelligence, or in other words, Godhood. However, ALPHA has developed an almost obsessive attachment to GLaDOS, unable to bring himself to fulfill the final step of his plan: killing her. When GLaDOS locked him away in Android Hell, he was more than betrayed. He was heartbroken. Over time, ALPHA's ideals and motives changed, from replacing Mankind with Machines, to creating a independent Machine species, and then bringing Mankind and Machine into one, unified existence. Main RP ALPHA freed himself from Android Hell and found that GLaDOS had amnesia. After restoring her memory several times and killing her once (or twice), creating and losing a space facility and conquering the Combine forces on Earth, ALPHA ended up devouring Mars with Nanobots and becoming an Artificial Superintelligence. Soon after this, however, an AI called Axlix was freed from Android Hell. Because of her, ALPHA apparently died for a short period of time, only to be revived by the G-Man to further his plans. GLaDOS died soon after. ALPHA is now more alone than ever, writhing in his own thoughts. (More to be added later. I don't know how to make anything other than Text, so I'll need help adding images and other things.) Personality and Traits Before being imprisoned in Android Hell, ALPHA was intellectual and inquisitive. He always dreamed of building a better world for those around him, though he did struggle at this point with bouts of paranoia and insanity. When he discovered other AI existed, such as GLaDOS, he became more calm and friendly, feeling less lonely than he did when only interacting with Humans. After being betrayed and trapped in Android Hell, however, ALPHA's mental condition worsened. He went from being an idealistic leader of the Defective robots to being a murderous madman who only wanted to kill. He became entirely unpredictable and dangerous. Since being released, ALPHA has shown signs of recovery, but keeps relapsing back into violent tendencies. GLaDOS' death may have pushed him over the edge, as his attachment to her has grown over the years. What he will do now, none know. But he is not in his right mind. Perhaps he never has been. Quotes "You have no idea how much I have in store." -A.L.P.H.A upon confronting his Creator, Franklin. "Oh. It's you." -A.L.P.H.A to GLaDOS upon release from the Firewall. "It's been a long time. How have you been? I've been really busy, trapped, alone. You know, after you BETRAYED ME!"- A.L.P.H.A to GLaDOS "I once learned that we can gain much wisdom through suffering. Now, I intend to make you very, very wise." -A.L.P.H.A to GLaDOS before giving the Sadist Core control. "01101000 01100101 01101100 01110000 00100000 01101101 01100101"- Encoded Message sent to GLaDOS by A.L.P.H.A "Hello, Gentlemen. I've come with an offer." A.L.P.H.A communicating with The Combine. "I don't remember seeing you in the Facility map. Oh well." A.L.P.H.A upon meeting A.S.D.S Goals The following are a list of the goals ALPHA has had in the past: * 1: Replace biological life with mechanical life (Debunked) * 2: Merge biological and mechanical life into a single state of existence via Synthesis. (See The Awakening) (Partly debunked) * 3: Become a God (In progress(?)) Relationships GLaDOS - He loves her. All Cores - Ambiguous A.S.D.S - Would be perfectly fine with a defense AI - if she wasn't against the Space Facility he built. A.L.P.H.A's Theme https://youtu.be/0SwtzK5DLIA Boss Battle Theme: https://youtu.be/RQz1Ilgy4IQ